


Truth

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Immortality, M/M, Makeup, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Walk Into A Bar, but guys give this story a chance even tho it has no tags to convince you, but i’ll add asap once we’ve got enough content, okay it’s a few hours after i uploaded this i think i know some tags now, there are none for now cuz i have no idea how the story will go, there’s this small bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Heavily inspired by the teasers for “New Chapter #2 : The Truth of Love”Will be updated as soon as possible after a teaser is released.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> I was just... bored... and this happened. And honestly I have no idea how I’ll even write the story but I am quite motivated to finish this thing. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (btw did anyone die seeing changmin’s teaser coz I DEFINITELY DID HOLY CRAP IT WAS AWESOME)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He barely comes up with one adjective : Lonely.”_

Time was never on his hand. Until one day, it decided to be.

 

Changmin’s always been lacking in time, the sickness in his body catalysing the clock in his being. He passes time with his countless dry coughs, constant wheezing, and the occasional shots of vitamin to give him a tad bit of energy.

 

Until time decided to switch sides, that is.

 

The whole thing happened long ago, way back when he was still alive. Properly alive. He encountered a lady in dark cloaks, offering him what he always wanted. What he always needed most.

 

Time.

 

Time to live his life. Time to spend with family. Time to spend exploring the world.

 

Time, because he was assigned too little of it.

 

And he didn’t notice it initially. He was never one who stayed in one place for too long, always on his way to somewhere. But then he finds out about it after he makes a discovery.

 

Everything’s changed.

 

Except him. He’s the same as the day he made his wish come true.

 

And all the people he’s passed by and befriended dies as the years go by. There’s one feeling that never fails to escape him.

 

_Lonely_


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He doesn’t stop shouting, seducing, and avoiding a truth.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently SM _had_ to surprise me with Yunho’s teaser just hours after the first part of this was uploaded. Damn these teasers are actually inspiring me to write a lot. 
> 
> And guess who died again because of TVXQ...
> 
>  
> 
> IT’S ME AGAIN LOLS
> 
>  
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy!

The nightclub is dimly lit when he enters it. It’s one he frequents often, even the bartenders know him by now.

 

It’s been a sort of routine. This bar-going pattern always ends up with taking a drunk nobody home and having another quick fuck.

 

Yunho’s friends tell him it’s an unhealthy habit. But then again they say that to all the things that he’s been doing for years — smoking, neglecting meals, and sleeping around.

 

And he expects this night not to be so different from the rest. He sits on the barstool and orders a drink. He looks around the scene trying to spot his next one night stand.

 

His eyes fall upon another man on the stool across him. The man’s gaze is blank, vision focused on nothing in particular.

 

Unlike the people he’s brought home before he can’t help but inspect the man a bit.

 

He knows he’s staring. Yet when the man turns to face him he can’t look away.

 

The man smirks a bit, then steps out of his seat and joins the crowd of people on the dance floor.

 

And for once he thinks he feels something other than the usual numbness that consumes him. It feels like —

 

_A revelation_

But he doesn’t ponder on the thought for too long. _After all, it’s only 2 a.m._


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Love is something that comes and goes... and comes again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew, I actually wrote this thing right after I watched the teasers. Wow I shocked myself too...
> 
> I swear these things get me more and more inspired every time I watch them. (Which is a good thing, I guess?)
> 
> Enjoy!

_There was a time when Yunho was truly happy. Where the sticks of tobacco and drunk strangers wasn’t his coping mechanism. It was too long ago since then, but he had a lover — someone he’d spend his entire life with willingly._

 

 

Yunho manages to coax the stranger into a night with him and soon the two men step out of the bar. They stumble to a nearby motel and get a room together.

 

Said room is where Yunho learns that his partner’s name is Changmin. And also that Changmin is an incredibly good lay.

 

 

_He remembers him as clear as day. He recalls the time spent between them, the moments they share together. And for a while it was sweet — the two thought nothing could come between them._

 

 

He goes down on him, mouth wrapping around the head and tonguing at the slit. Changmin falls back on the bed with a loud gasp. He takes Yunho by surprise when he takes his own spit-slicked fingers and shoves one into his ass. One turns to two, two to three, and before long Changmin urges him to sit back and then straddles him.

 

As he leans back on the headboard he watches the taller man on his lap sink down to take all of his length into his tight passage. Changmin rises back up and Yunho thrusts every time he goes down.

 

 

_But time manages to prove them wrong. Their insecurities got the best of them and everything went downhill. Days went by in numerous fights, no talking, and it didn’t take long for them to decide to stop what they had._

 

 

But it ended all too quickly. The man clenched around Yunho one final time and soon he reaches his peak. A moment later Changmin follows suit ad shoots against theirs chests. He lays his head against his shoulder and breathes noisily.

 

As he sobers up he manages to rethink what he’s done again. Except this time, there’s a spark of something that makes him feel like tonight was different than the rest.

 

 

 _And now he has spent years pushing his once-lover’s name to the back of his mind. He can even forget it if he tries hard enough. But memories flood back into his mind after what had taken place. It begins to make him dizzy, makes him terribly long for what has already ended._  

 

_The reason?_

 

_His lover’s name was Changmin._


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT MV TEASER GOSH IT WAS SO ANGSTY AND ALL I CAN’TDHWHSJNF
> 
>  
> 
> (ahem, to conclude... enjoy reading this)

Changmin rarely goes out. But when he does he goes on walks with no destination in mind.

 

He tells himself that they are therapeutic. But he knows, walking far equals to running away from his problems.

 

That particular evening it was raining, and he took shelter in a payphone. He leans on its glass walls and watched the droplets fall.

 

He puts a hand in his back pocket in search of his phone, but instead finds a slip of paper with a number on them.

 

There’s nothing better to do, Changmin thinks, so he puts a coin in the phone and dials the number.

 

He might’ve been hearing things, but he swears that there’s a ring outside the payphone.

 

When Changmin looks he sees the man from a few nights ago.

 

He knows this man. Changmin knows him as more than just a mere one night stand. He knows more of him, too much actually. There’s a pang of nostalgia in his chest that he can’t force away. His mind can’t seem to remember any other word except...

 

_Yunho_

 

He still has the phone beside his ear while staring at the man walking by. It’s a childish thing to hope Yunho will answer. He probably can’t hear his phone in the harsh rainfall. After moments pass by he gives up, puts the phone back in its place.

 

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he puts his forehead by the glass wall.

 

What he once had with Yunho had been over ages ago. He put an end to it once he found that the man became the centre of his world. It’s a fear pushing him back, of too much affection that he’s scared one day it’ll end terribly.

 

Changmin had induced the fights between them that had prompted their breakup. His brain thinks he’s done the right thing by doing so, but his heart begs otherwise.

 

There must be sorrow in his eyes right now, and his tears are threatening to give. He clanks his head against the glass to suppress the emotion.

 

The payphone rings loud and clear in the small space. Changmin rubs the moisture out of his eyes. He picks up the phone and a familiar voice enters.

 

_Hello?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh can you even get calls on a payphone?


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually kinda difficulty to write coz the teasers don’t really match up to the initial idea I had. So I had to tweak the original one just a bit. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

There’s a brief moment of happiness that occurs and Changmin finds he can’t say a word.

 

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

 

He plays his chances and answers back.

 

_Y-Yunho?_

 

The other man must be confused and before he can say another word he cuts him.

 

_It’s me, Changmin._

 

He taps his finger nervously twist and curl the wire that connects the phone to its base as he waits for a reply. It’s probably too much to wish Yunho would still remember.

 

It has been many decades ago. If Yunho was sensible he would’ve moved on and left him in the past. Changmin selfishly wants Yunho to stay for him.

 

There’s a knock on the door he’s leaning against. He turns back with the phone still held beside his ear and it causes the curled wire to wrap around his chest. He comes face to face with the man on the other line of his call.

 

Yunho looks at him with a smile and all Changmin can do is laugh — laugh out all the emotion he feels. All the happiness, all the despair, all the loneliness out of him.

 

He quickly puts the phone back and opens the glass door. A light drizzle greets him but he doesn’t notice it. There’s only Yunho that he sees, that he hears, that he feels.

 

 

He’s never felt more complete.


	6. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully (eyy the pun) I had no idea how to write this chapter because hoLY FLIP THAT MV WAS BREATHTAKING. So if this chapter seems a bit... odd... I apologise for that. Otherwise, enjoy!

He feels all the love he’s lost before comes back flooding to him. It feels like he’s drowning, and totally okay with it.

 

Yunho stands before him, emotions displayed so clearly in his eyes. He sees the same feelings he has mirrored back to him.

 

Changmin’s not sure who stepped forth first but he doesn’t care when the only thing he knows is Yunho’s lips on his in a sweet kiss.

 

It somehow feels like they’re the only two that matter — the rest of the world falling away along with all the memories of being so _so_ alone.

 

When they part their faces stay close, they breathe the same air, see the same thing, their hearts full to the brim with———

 

_Love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, happy 15th, boys! And merry christmas to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506


End file.
